What Was Missing
by ShardsandAshes
Summary: Something is missing, something is found, and two women accidentally fall in love.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own it, and I make no money off of it. Please don't sue me.**

**AN:**** This story is AU and takes place a month before Hogwarts is supposed to reopen after the Final Battle. Major changes include Minerva having saved Amelia Bones from death and Amelia teaching at Hogwarts afterward, the death of the entire Bones family, Susan Bones' death in the Battle, and Harry Potter returning to Hogwarts for his eighth year. The friendship between Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout is basically canon. Her marriage to Filius Flitwick is not. The rating is for several mild curse words. This story is complete, and yes, I did intend to end it exactly where I did.**

"You are brooding."

Minerva gasped, whirling away from the window in her office, her wand automatically in her hand before her mind had a chance to process that Pomona Sprout stood there watching her with shrewd brown eyes.

Sighing, Minerva lowered her wand. "Really, Pommy, you should know by now that sneaking up on me is not a good idea."

Pomona chuckled. "I know it's not. But when you are brooding, it's the only way to get your attention."

"You're lucky that attention didn't come with a hex," Minerva said wryly. "And I will have you know that I am not brooding."

Pomona laughed. Minerva's frown and her subsequent disgruntled muttering only made Pomona laugh harder. Watching her amused best friend, Minerva finally managed a resigned smile.

"Very well, I admit it. I am brooding. Are you happy now?" Minerva meant for her tone to be accusing, but she only succeeded in sounding frustrated.

Pomona caught Minerva's elbows and urged her to sit down. Reluctantly, Minerva complied.

"You love Amelia, don't you?" Pomona asked. The headmistress said nothing for several minutes.

"Yes." The answer came at last even as, for one of those rare times, Minerva blushed. "Damn it, Pommy, this wasn't supposed to happen! Amelia and I have always been close friends who just happened to share a bed. It worked for us. This wasn't part of the plan."

Pomona sat down beside her. "We can't control who we fall in love with, Minerva. You know that. Considering that the two of you have just spent more than a year practically joined at the hip, I'm not surprised. Merlin, Minerva, you saved her life! If you hadn't gotten her out of her home, she would be dead. That has to count for something."

"But does she think it does?" Minerva asked. "Amelia's just not the type to settle down, Pomona. She never has been. That's why she is an auror, and I teach school. She thrives on action, danger, and risk." Minerva paused. "Amelia and I are complete opposites. I just have to face the fact that I can't offer her the kind of life she wants."

Her friend clasped her hand in comfort. "Are you so certain that is the kind of life she wants?"

"Of course it is," Minerva answered, an imperious tone creeping into her voice. "It always has been."

Pomona smiled, her brown eyes holding Minerva's green ones with the gentle affection that had always been the hallmark of their decades-long friendship.

"War changes people, Minerva. It changed me, and it changed you. Perhaps it has changed Amelia too."

Minerva hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"Just talk to her," Pomona responded.

Minerva hesitated. "I don't even know where she is." She knew that Pomona could see right through her prevarication.

Pomona smirked. "We've known each other far too long for you to actually believe that I would fall for that trick. You know exactly where she is. Minerva, you have faced dark magic, corrupt Ministry officials, Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord himself. Do you really mean to tell me that a courageous lion is going to be conquered and cowed by the fear of one little badger?"

Minerva laughed aloud, feeling her tension ease slightly. "There is absolutely nothing **little** about Amelia!" She paused and glanced back over her shoulder. "As to the other, you might just be right. I suppose it couldn't hurt to find out."

As Pomona watched her friend sweep out of the room in a flurry of emerald robes, Pomona hoped that when she returned, she wouldn't be alone. She thought of her husband Filius Flitwick and sighed. It was time, long past time, that Minerva got her own happy ending.

Minerva's arrival at the Ministry of Magic didn't catch anyone's attention. She had been in and out of the Ministry for the past several months. But in the elevator to the level of Amelia's old office, she happened to meet Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Minister said nothing at first, just eyed her with amusement as she evenly held his gaze.

"Amelia is in her office, of course, cleaning up. The previous Death Eater occupants left a dreadful mess, and I got the distinct impression that she intends to do a full magical cleansing before she takes up permanent residence there again." He paused and stepped off the elevator at his floor. Before the doors closed, he looked back at her.

"She hasn't signed the papers yet to return to her old position, Minerva."

She was left pondering that statement as the doors closed after him.

Minerva knew better than to surprise Amelia any more than she had to. Thus, she stood just behind the doorframe and called through the open doorway.

"Amelia?"

The auror whirled, her wand drawn, and sent a stinging hex in the direction of the voice. Minerva, protected by the doorframe, easily dodged it. She managed an uncertain smile as she met her lover's eyes.

"Merlin forbid I ever get on your bad side, Amelia." Minerva lingered almost shyly in the doorway until Amelia lowered her wand and cracked a smile.

"Min, you ought to know by now that you would get a very different kind of punishment."

Minerva did not let herself get distracted thinking about just how pleasant that "punishment" would be.

Amelia continued. "I am not displeased to see you, but would you mind telling me why you are here? Your arrival is not unwelcome but certainly unexpected. I saw you only a few hours ago. Is there something wrong at Hogwarts?"

Minerva swallowed hard. She took a calming breath. She tried to remember that she was a lion. She tried to remember the enemies whom she had fought and won against.

And then she remembered that she loved Amelia.

Minerva spoke.

"Yes, there is something wrong at Hogwarts. You are not there." Minerva paused, took another breath, and then spoke again before Amelia could react. "Your classroom is waiting for you. The students will be back in a month."

Amelia chuckled, but it sounded forced. "I told you, Min. I'm not cut out to teach children."

"You've managed well enough for the past year, even under the worst circumstances."

Amelia shook her head. "That was necessity. But that's not me. I just can't turn off the part of me that craves conflict. And with all the fighting…sometimes I'm not fit to be around. Merlin knows, sometimes I'm not safe to be around."

Minerva tried to swallow down the lump forming in her throat. "We'll ask Harry Potter to be your assistant. He is coming back for his eighth year. He can take the younger students. No one would dare say that he isn't qualified."

Amelia sighed. "It's not that simple, Min." She turned back to the mess on her desk.

"If you won't come to me than I will come to you. I'll resign as headmistress. I have no doubt that the Ministry would have a place for me, perhaps even a desk job in your department." Minerva was shocked at the words when they came out of her mouth, but she was even more shocked when she realized that they were true.

Apparently, Amelia shared her shock. "What? You can't mean that! Min, that school is your life!"

"No." Minerva knew she was speaking the truth. "No, Amelia. Hogwarts is not my life, not anymore." She choked for a moment on what might have been a sob. "You are."

Amelia simply stared. "I don't understand."

"I love you." Minerva did sob then, but she did not break eye contact with Amelia.

She was not sure what she was expecting Amelia to do. She had considered that she might be angry, sad, happy, or confused. But she had overlooked the one emotion that she had thought her lover incapable of.

The fear and the stark terror in Amelia's navy blue eyes nearly took Minerva's breath away. In a moment, the terror had given way to action, and Amelia tried to bolt from the room. She would have made it if her lover hadn't managed to cast a hasty tethering spell.

Caught, Amelia stood there, and Minerva realized that she was trembling. They both were. Automatically, Minerva caught her lover in her arms, and the younger witch allowed herself to be turned around to face her.

"Why are you so scared?" the elder witch whispered.

Amelia's response was almost inaudible. "I love you too. And it terrifies me."

Minerva caught the beloved face in her hands and tilted her chin up, tucking the short grey hair behind her ears.

"Why?"

Amelia was silent so long that Minerva wondered if she was simply going to refuse to reply.

Finally, Amelia spoke. "Everyone I have ever loved has died. My parents, my siblings, and Susan are all dead." She held up her right hand which bore the Bones family heir ring. "I never wanted this ring. I was never supposed to have it. But I wear it now because I am the only Bones left! And if I love you, if we make a life together, than I will lose you because everyone I love dies!"

In an instant, they were sitting on the dusty floor, and Minerva was holding her distraught lover in her arms as she shook with silent, tearless sobs. Even here, Amelia could not cry, but the tremors racking her body broke Minerva's heart.

When the storm had stilled, Minerva once again tucked Amelia's now tousled hair behind her ears. The other woman looked embarrassed, but over all of it was a sort of cautious hope.

Minerva smiled. "I love you. And I'm still here."

Amelia managed a tremulous smile. "Are you?"

"I'll prove it to you," she said.

Minerva kissed her.


End file.
